Souvenirs oubliés
by MissGrangerDm
Summary: "J'ai essayé de t'oublier, vraiment. Et j'ai échoué, encore. Alors je t'envoie cette lettre. Peut-être que tu la jetteras, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tu l'as lira. J'ignore si tu me croiras, mais je peux te promettre, même si estimes que ma parole ne vaut rien, que tout ceci est la vérité. Et que malgré mes nombreuses tentatives à essayer de m'arrêter, je t'aime encore."


Voici un très petit OS, que j'ai écrit il y a déjà un moment, que j'ai retrouvé récemment (il y a une heure :')). Un Dramione, ça devient une habitude :') m'enfin... Lisez tout de même, qui sait ? Vous allez peut être aimé ! Bon je vous laisses continuer votre chemin ! Bonne lecture :p

 _ **Souvenirs oubliés**_

« Toutes les nuits, ce même rêve me hante. Je revois son sourire joyeux, ses joues rosies par le froid de l'hiver, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés dansant au rythme du vent, ses yeux, dévoilant tout son amour, mettant malheureusement destiné.

Si elle savait combien sa présence me manque. Si elle savait à quel point la vie est douloureuse quand elle n'est pas là. Comment chaque souvenir de nos moments ensembles me reviennent quand je marche dans la rue, ou quand je retourne là-bas… Ce lieu qui l'a retiré de mon existence, là où je l'ai perdue, contraint de la protéger.

Poudlard.

La guerre a emporté beaucoup de personne, des gens ont perdus leurs familles. Comme moi je l'ai perdu. Forcé d'oublier, elle a disparus. Je devais faire un choix, celui que je n'ai pas décidé de faire.

Choisir entre l'innocence et le meurtre.

Ma famille, mon sang, ont choisis pour moi, et moi, trop lâche pour m'y opposer, j'ai cédé, j'ai perdu.

Car ce dernier soir, ce fameux soir, la vérité nous as rattrapé, elle a dû oublier… Ce fameux soir, nous nous sommes échangés un dernier baisé. J'avais pris ma décision, elle ne s'en doutait pas, du moins je le croyais.

Alors j'ai profité, j'ai enregistré chaque détails, chaque parcelles de son corps. Elle a ris, j'ai souri, et je l'ai encore plus aimé.

Parce que les moldus ont raisons finalement.

« _On se rend compte de la beauté de ce qu'on a, seulement quand on l'a perdu. »_ Ou quelques choses de similaires ?

Après l'avoir observé une dernière fois, une larme s'est échappée de mes yeux. La première en toute une existence. Alors, je m'en souviens, elle m'a souris et a passé sa main sur ma joue… Elle s'est rapprochée de mon oreille en me murmurant :

« Je sais. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, et je comprends. Sache que, même si je l'oubli, notre amour était, et sera toujours vrai. Promets-moi seulement, qu'une fois la guerre achevé, Voldemort éliminé, tu reviendras, tu me feras me souvenir de nous. » Et je me rappelle lui avoir répondu :

« Je te le promet. »

Une promesse que je ne tiens que maintenant.

J'ai ensuite sortis ma baguette de ma poche, et plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de son regard, quand un sanglot se bloquait dans ma gorge.

Et juste avant la fin elle me dit :

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. »

Et je lui répondis dans un pleure :

« Je t'aime Hermione Granger. _Oubliate»_

Et ce fût ce moment-là, ou je te perdis. Et je suis désolé, désolé d'en être arrivé là, de t'avoir abandonné, de ne pas être revenu plus tôt comme promis. Quand je t'ai vu avec Weasley, la dernière fois, quelques choses c'est brisé. Mon cœur ? J'ai essayé de t'oublier, vraiment. Et j'ai échoué, encore. Alors je t'envoie cette lettre. Peut-être que tu la jetteras, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tu l'as lira. J'ignore si tu me croiras, mais je peux te promettre, même si estimes que ma parole ne vaut rien, que tout ceci est la vérité. Et que malgré mes nombreuses tentatives à essayer de m'arrêter, je t'aime encore Hermione.

Avec tout mon amour,

Draco Malfoy »

Quand elle posa la lettre, le choc fût sa première réaction. Puis vint le doute, et quand la certitude que Malfoy disait vrai s'insinua dans son esprit, le doute laissa place à la colère. La colère de voir sa vie chambouler par une fichu lettre, la colère de voir son cœur battre à toute allure lors de la lecture des dernières lignes, la déclaration, et la colère de savoir que ça fera bientôt un an qu'il lui cache la vérité. Mais enfin, la colère fût vite remplacée par un vieil amour oublié, renaissant.

\- Par Merlin Malfoy ! Je t'aime aussi…

Alors voilà, ça termine pas mal comme l'autre ! Oulala, alors j'attends vos avis ! :*

Bien à vous, MissGrangerDm.


End file.
